Human Maze
by Miki Yi
Summary: <html><head></head>When Ciel looks for Elizabeth at Drocell's Mansion, he finds the mysterious man quite intriguing. But what happens if Sebastian never comes to rescue him and he wakes up in a maze... in his own mind. Puppet? Doll? Or just delusion? Bad summary...</html>


**Well, I watched episodes 11 and 12 of the anime. Those are the two where Drocell Kainze (Caines) really comes in. And, I fell in love with Drocell xD. My friend says he's creepy but I've turned into one of his fans. Anyways... a plot bunny that never left me.**

**This chapter is for the most part, a rewrite of the anime... in words. just because I had to make sure I could detail everything and stuff. I added a few lines, but most of what happens stays true to the English dubbed version of the anime.**

**Most of the actual fanfic part happens somewhere in the middle and at the end, but it's just the first chapter so... everything in the second chappie will have to be purely fictional considering the nowhere-near-the-anime ending to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these chari's or Kuro. Yana Toboso does, but I am an extreme fangirl to many of them. **

**A/N: I used all the dialog from the dubbed version. Don't believe me? Go ahead. Watch it, and compare my writing. (Except for the parts I added)**

**A/N2: I'm not really sure if I'm gonna make this a one-sidded (on Ciel's part) Ciel/Drocell or a mutual one, but there is going to be a hint of shounen-ai no matter which I choose, so beware. Btw, tell me in your reviews which you'd prefer...**

**Anyways... enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>London Bridge is falling down…<em>

Ciel Phantomhive stared at the girl through slit eyes. His breathing was coming rapidly, his breaths shorter. The outstretched arm that was angled towards him barely shook with any trace of the extreme strength that the pale hand took to grip his neck. Cold, blue eyes stared at him, but it was as if he wasn't there, as if he was being stared right through. The life was gone, the shine fleeting, and those ocean orbs were as good as dead. The wavy blonde hair surrounded her face and made her just as beautiful as she was lifeless.

It took all of Ciel's strength to call out. "H-help Pluto!" he yelled to the silver haired demon hound. But, the dog-like human was much too busy chewing a doll to notice. "You stupid useless mongrel." His hoarse voice cursed.

His head was feeling light, and eyes were starting to roll back; and all at once he collapsed on the cold checkered marble. A glass ornament collided into the tile next to him.

"Now," started an all-too-familiar voice. "Why would you call the puppy, when you should be calling on me?" Ciel looked up to see red; the crimson flowing hair, rose colored overcoat, and unmistakable sly grin.

"Grell!" Ciel called as he stood up, thankful that the scarlet idiot had actually done something useful.

"As a grim reaper, I have all the tools needed for harvesting a soul. See?" The reaper said excitedly, pulling two objects out from his coat. "My Death Scythe!" He grinned happily.

Ciel stared at the four sharp blades with wide eyes. "Uh…" he said, noticing what they were. "But aren't those just… scissors?"

"What do you want me to do?" Grell yelled annoyed. "Will took away my personally modified death scythe. I miss it so much!" he ranted.

Ciel stared at the reaper in wonder. How could an idiot like this…? No, there was no need to finish that thought. It was just as simple as that. Grell was an idiot.

"I'll show you! I'll snip her into bits!" Grell retorted to an argument that was nonexistent. He snipped his 'death scythe' for good measure, and smiled. With a toss of his long crimson locks, he jumped off of the chandelier he had been standing on.

"Hold on! Don't hurt her!" Ciel yelled, holding out his arm. "She isn't actually a doll!" But honestly, he couldn't do much to stop the reaper.

"Welcome to the afterlife~" Grell called as he cut through that pale neck that once belonged to a kidnapped victim.

The girl fell to the ground as Grell landed gracefully in front of her. Ciel raced to the girl's side, and noticed that pretty little neck coughing up stuffing. "Maybe… she was a doll after all," he wondered out loud.

"Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away." A faint voice sang from behind a closed door. But, that wooden door opened up to reveal a candle lit face. Clad in a blue overcoat with red trimming, and with hair like the sunset, the new persona continued to walk towards them. "What a useless doll." Spoke the man. "She was an utter failure. So then, I thought to myself, in order to succeed, I must make them considerably stronger than this." And then the carrot top raised his hand and conducted a song without any music. The only sound was his broken, yet strangely strong voice. "Build it up with iron and steel…"

And out from the shadows behind the candlelit corridor, marched the girls. A dozen or so, all flawless and beautiful, pale and fair, but all seemingly gone from this world. They all held those lifeless eyes such as the blonde doll's, which still lie at Ciel's feet.

The bluenett and red head braced themselves, knowing that if the first doll could strangle, these could do much more damage.

The man backed away into the shadows, but the two were much too occupied with the girls to notice. "I've seen them before!" Ciel said.

"I'm not going to let _anyone_ take away my day with dear, sweet Bassy!" Grell cut him off, completely ignoring any other thought. The reaper ran towards the dolls, eager for the bloodshed of stuffing.

"Hold on, Grell! Wait!" Ciel cried, but it was too late. The reaper had already reached the girls.

"Take this, DOLLS!" He yelled before slicing them with his scythe. "Augh!" he yelled as he jumped back with a sudden force, landing on the tile harshly. "I-I couldn't cut them!" He said in bewilderment.

The dolls approached the two and Ciel thought fast. "Grell, this is an order. You and Pluto stay here and keep the dolls occupied. Play with them for as long as it takes."

Grell moaned in disbelief, jumping suddenly when the first doll reached him and lunged. "You're going to leave me here? Not very human of you," he complained.

"_I'm_ the inhuman one?" Ciel countered, running to the open door clouded in darkness.

The Phantomhive sprinted up the staircase, his legs protesting but his mind determined. 'Those dolls look just like the pictures of the kidnapped girls. No. The dolls _are_ the girls. That means… Lizzie…' Ciel thought as he continued up the stairs.

_Falling Down…_

The staircase ended at a door. Through his ragged breaths, Ciel pushed it open.

The room was large, empty, and clear. The floor a decorative checkered tile, the walls a cross-diamond white, the only thing that gave the room a touch was the columned balcony surrounded in green curtains that loomed overhead.

"Ciel Phantomhive," spoke a voice. Ciel turned to look.

Spiked hair the color of a tainted sunset, a black top hat complete with a red ribbon, navy blazer trimmed with red that trailed into a ruffled mess on one side, black pants and boots… it was simple to say that the man was dressed most unusual, but Ciel's found himself staring. Not in a disgusted way, but in awe, amazement, and dreamy. 'Ugh, no. Stop thinking of that,' Ciel thought to himself. 'This man is holding Lizzie captive,' and with a shake of his head, once more was alert.

"You are indeed a beautiful specimen." Ciel's chest thumped for a split second, but then any trace of abnormality was gone. "I'll have to make you into a doll worthy of such exquisite beauty."

"What have you done with Elizabeth?" Ciel growled, growing impatient.

"Now what material shall we use for you?" the man said, ignoring Ciel's question. "Clay will wash away too easily, but iron is far too crude for you. So then, I thought to myself, build it up with silver and gold…" the singing started again.

Ciel growled in frustration. That stupid song! He turned away from the man and continued running across the room to another door.

Thrusting the door open, Ciel found himself surrounded by black, only illuminated by a million white lights.

'What the…?' he thought, until the room joined in a chorus.

"Build it up with silver and gold…" chanted a million… masks?

Ciel's eyes widened. He clamped his gloved hands over his ears and sprinted across the horrid room. The nightmarish chant grew louder as more masked joined in, and Ciel longed more and more to be out. He reached a staircase and ran up it for all he was worth, the door a hundred steps away. The singing progressed with each step.

_Falling Down…_

Ciel rushed into the room and slammed the door closed, shutting out the screeching of songs and catching his breath. But, the horror had yet to stop. A purple symbol embroidered onto the room's carpet stopped him in his tracks.

_London Bridge is falling down…_

"That sign. That's…" Ciel stuttered, his whole body starting to shake and his eyes wide with terror. He gasped for breath, his strength leaving his being, and he slid down to the floor. "No," he cried. "NO!" But he was already slipping.

His sight was gone, and he slouched down on the floor, reaching his trembling hands out in front of him in hopes of grabbing a hold of… what? "Help me!" he called; his voice choking.

His stomach turned as his throat burned, a familiar taste of stale copper forming in his mouth. He coughed, hopping he could breathe easier, but a warmth spilled onto his arm. _Blood_. "Sebastian!" Ciel called in a cracking, painful voice.

His hands sunk to the ground. His already dissipated vision allowed for his face to smack into the floor, and he was losing it.

"Anyone?" he yelped in a barely audible whisper.

And then, it all went black.

_My fair lady._

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think I killed Sebas. LoL. But, I really have to figure out a reason he didn't save Ciel... I'll have to eventually at least. If anyone has an idea, please message me? Please? <strong>

**Anyways, so this alternated ending will be explained in later chapters, just bear with me here.**

**Oh, and I'm not sure if anyone appeals to this fic or not, so if I get no feedback, I'm probably gonna end up deleting it. ._. Just saying, because I come up with many useless plot bunnies.**

**Speaking of... I have no idea when the next chapter will be out because SOLs (sadly coming soon), projects, and homework are ruining my life. And plus I'm still trying to figure out how to describe the image for this which is in my head, in actual words...**

**Review Please?**

**xoxo**

**Mi-Chan signing off~**


End file.
